A method is known for producing acrylic acid esters, optionally substituted on the .alpha. carbon atom, of tricyclic decanes which are substituted by hydroxymethyl groups and which are suitable for use as adhesives. In this method, di-(hydroxymethyl)-tricyclo[5.2.1.0..sup.2.6 ]-decanes with hydroxymethyl groups in the 3,8- or 3,9- or 4,8-position, or mixtures thereof are reacted, with acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, acid halides thereof or their esters with lower alkanols, or the esters of the said di-(hydroxymethyl)-decanes with slightly volatile acids are interchanged by ester exchange either with acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or the said esters thereof with lower alkanols.